Alaska
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: Edward and Bella are in Alaska. What kind of trouble will they get into? Really short. One-shot.


So...one day I was bored and I decided to write this. Based on a picture I saw on deviantart. So...yea, I basically owe this to devianart. Tell me whether it was good or not, I want details. Takes place after Eclipse but before BD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BPOV

I could feel the cold, wintery air all over my body, even though I was dressed in a thick winter jacket. Edward and I were in Alaska. We were staying at this inn in a small Alaskan village. It was our third day, and we had decided to go hiking up one of the mountains around here. Surprisingly I hadn't triped, slipped, or done anything while hiking that would result in something fatal. I looked over at Edward and he seemed contended. "Ahh." He said smiling. He looked over at me, then gestured around himself. "Isn't it beautiful?" "Yeah, actually it is." And it was. I admit, I still hated the cold, but as long as I was with Edward, I was happy. "You really think so?" He asked, his golden eyes bright with happyness. "Well, yeah." He searched my eyes for a moment, then smiled. I smiled back. "I'm glad you like it." His eyes stayed on me for a moment, then they went back to the scene in front of us. I decided to take a look around and began walking around the mountain, when, suddenly, I felt the soft snow beneath my feet disappear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------EPOV

I looked around at the sight before me. "Ahh." I said. Bella and I were in Alaska, on top of a mountain. Bella had wanted to go here before we got married. I smiled, remembering when she had asked me about going here.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I were in my bedroom, sitting on the bed I had gotten for her. We had just been kissing and were now gasping for air. Bella was resting her head on my chest. Finally, when we had caught our breath, Bella asked me the question. "Edward?" "Hmm?" I asked, leaning into her, smelling her lovely hair. She hesitated and it made me wonder, what is she thinking? For just about the trilionth time I wished I could read her mind. I didn't bother trying, though. I knew I would fail. She took a deep breath, then continued on. "I was wondering..." She sounded nervous. "Yes?" I asked, letting curiosity color my tone. She hesitated again. I tilted her head towards mine. "You can ask me anything, Bella. What is it?" I searched her eyes for something, but all I found was nervousness. She began to play with her fingers. "Well....Like I said, I was wondering...If we could...go to Alaska before we got married?" I was shocked. Bella wanted to go to Alaska? Before we got married? Why? Still tilting her head up towards mine I asked "Why?" _

_"Well, mainly because I want to see what it's like. With you." I laughed. "That's it? Why were you so nervous?" "Well...I'm not sure, really. I just was." I laughed again. Bella never ceased to surprise me. "What about Charlie?" "Well, we are engaged. And I was thinking that we could stay for only a week, or so." "Okay, then. I'll get our tickets later. When do you want to leave?" "The day after tomorrow?" I chuckeled. "Sure." "Thanks, Edward." "You're welcome." I said, leaning into her for another kiss. _

_End Flashback_

I looked over at Bella and gestured around myself. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, not expecting an answer from her, or for her to agree with me in the least. But then she said, "Yeah, actually it is." Once agian, Bella surprised me. I looked over at her. It was usually easy to tell when Bella was lying, and she wasn't. "You really think so?" "Well, yeah." She said. I searched her eyes for a moment, but found nothing but truthfulness in them. It made me smile to know she was happy. And in response to my smile, she smiled back. "I'm glad you like it." As long as Bella was happy, I was happy. I looked at her for a few moments more, taking in her beauty, then turned my eyes back to the sight before me. I heard Bella begin to walk around, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was oblivious, for the moment, to my surroundings, except for what I saw. Just then my phone vibrated. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It shocked me that I still got service in a place like this. It was Alice. _I wonder what she wants. _I flipped it open. "Yes, Alice?" "EDWARD, BELLA'S GONNA-" Just then, cruel irony struck and I couldn't hear what she was saying. But I noted that she sounded panicked. _I wonder why._ "I can't hear you, Alice, bad service." Finally, after about 15 seconds of fuz, right when I was about to hang up, her voice came out loud and clear. "BELLA'S ABOUT TO TRIP OVER A ROCK AND FALL DOWN THE MOUNTAINSIDE!!" Just as she finished saying that, I heard Bella yell. "EDDDDDDDDDWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDD!!!"

Oh dear God.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the Cullen residence

3rd person POV

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on one of the sofas in their living room watching the news. Rosalie and Emmett were on yet another honeymoon, Alice was out shopping and due back any minute, and Alice had dragged Jasper along with her. Esme noted how quiet it had gotten without Bella and Edward around, and decided to voice her thoughts. "It's gotten extremely quiet without Edward and Bella around, hasn't it?" "Well, now that I think of it, yes it has, actually." "I wonder why." "Well I do suppose -" Just then Carlisle was cut off by what was being said on their tv.

_"Breaking news! This just in!" The newsreporter stated. "It seems as though a little Alaskan village has been cumpled to almost nothing. We take you to Christina Lopez, who is at there at this moment for more insight on what has happened. Christina?" The camera zoomed in on the reporter Christina. She waited a moment, then began to speak. "As you can see," she said, turning to the side to show the camera what remains of the village. "Payuk, this little Alaskan village, has been reduced to almost nothing but wood. How?, you ask? Well, if you look closely, you can see that most of the debris is covered in snow. The snow you see had not come from the sky, but from that mountain there." She said, pointing to a mountain that was off to the side and a few miles away from the village. "Now, I know what your thinking: Avalanche, right? Wrong! Eye witnesses say they saw a young woman falling down the mountainside, collecting snow around her as she fell, which turned into a giant snowball by the time it hit the village. Thus causing something similar to an avalanche. Luckily no one was seriously injured, including the young woman. For now that is the only information we have on the subject. Back to you, Tom." The camera then zoomed out._

Esme and Carlisle just stared at the screen, mouths hanging open. Esme turned to Carlisle. "You don't think...?"


End file.
